Starpups, War for lylat prequel
by Robin-1992
Summary: i'm glad to announce that the plans for this prequel are finally ready. i am doing this now to avoid too many flashbacks in the main story. this is a High-school fic mostly, Starfox style. this will not contain any actual Fox/Wolf, but plenty of innuando
1. Prologue

**Starpups: the War for Lylat prequel**

**Prologue**

**I own an original story. This isn't it.**

**A/N: yes, i'm doing a prequel, and putting the main story on hiatus until this is finished. Saves me about 50 pages of flashbacks, so sue me.**

Wolf was extatic. Never in his life had he thought that they'd let a former gang member into such a place as the Corneria Flight Academy, but here he was. He guessed he should thank his new father, who'd been pulling some strings for him. Then again, if a respected war hero says yes in the press, then who'd say no? And who wouldn't want the McCloud brothers? Yes, Wolf was very content whith what he'd gotten. A father who actually cared, and a brother who he was sure adored him. After all that had been before, he was finally on the right track. This was his time. His chance to redeem himself, and he was not going to blow to his left, his brother walked with him, behind, his father was watching over the mischievous couple.

"I can's believe how huge this place is." Fox said, gawking at the place. "Do you think Bill and Slippy are here too?"

"I think I heard Dad say they're in our year." he replied, looking at Fox's eyes, filled with wonder. "What I wonder myself is if Leon's joining too. I wish I could see him again."

"I'm sure you can someday." Fox said as they walked into the open air stage area, where many other students and parents were gathered. On the stage was a rabbit, gray with age. "So peppy's father still hasn't rolled over?" James commented, "he is really getting old. Especially for a rabbit."

"If my son's team mate would pay attention too, I can begin." the rabbit spoke into a microphone. "Welcome to the cornerian flight academy. Great to see so many of you this year. And looking at the parents I see many old and new faces. First time parents and parents of many who passed through here. This academy has trained pilots for generations, making no difference between gender or race, we have people from all over lylat here learning the arts of flight, but... this isn't a pleasure trip. You will be drilled, tested, and pushed to your limits to prove you got what it takes. Students, look at the person to your left, look at the person to the righ, look at the person in front and the person behind you. By the end of these six years of training, none of them will join you if you proceed in a carreed in the fleet or as a bountyhunter. That is how many flush out because they do not have the will, or the skill, or the ability. I will not keep you any longer on your last day of summer. Get your room keys and your schedules. Your parents will undoubtedly love to help you get situated in your dorms, and for those who want, there is a tour set up of our facilities. Catch you all at the barbeque." and with that, he hopped off the stage.

Wolf looked to his left, where Fox was standing. "you two go on ahead and take that tour," their father said, waving them off, "I got your dorm keys, so I'll start unloading the car, unless you really wanna help with that." James could barely finish speaking or his sons had gone off with the crowd of students. "If only they could stay like this forever." James sighed, heading back to his car, finally picking up a call he'd been getting for the last ten minutes. "Starfox. What? Where'd you find it? No way! I'll come to pick it up in an hour." then he opened the trunk of his car. "Make that two hours"

The moment they joined the tour, Wolf was tackled by an old Lizard friend. "Wolf, where the hell have you been? I missed you, buddy."

"Hey, don't choke my brother, Leon." Fox replied, and Leon quickly let go, looking away as Wolf coughed for breath.

"Nice to see you too, Leon. That plan about forming our own mercenary group still standing?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"Hell yeah." Leon replied, "You interrested too, Foxy boy?"

"Hell yeah" Fox replied, "I practiced, I can snipe through the hole of a coke bottle with a 50 cal."

"So now all we need is piloting skills." Wolf stated, like that would be the easy part. They continued the tour, though the simulator room, the hangar, the hall of heroes, which was a glorified trophy room, and lastly, the main hall again, where Peppy put up lists of who would be in which tutor group. As the borthers scanned the list, they each found their names on the same list, together with Leon Powalski, and three other guys they'd never heard of, some Falco Lombardi, and two guys, Storm and Ice, with no last names given. Lastly, there was a Katt Monroe and a Lucy Hare to round off their group.

Behind them, Peppy grinned. "I wonder... I hope this turns out the way we wanted. It's certainly is a gamble putting all the young talents in one group." He just stood and smiled as they left, before joining Lucy to her new home.

-Wolf's Den building, dorm 501, penthouse-

"Wow, I can't believe he got us the penthouse!" Wolf said, looking around. "It's so big compared to Bill's dorm."

"He's even unpacked some of our stuff. Too bad he didn't stay around though." Fox said, "oh well, not like he could stay and wait for the tour to finish. Now, how about we get ready for that barbecue?"

"I think a certain foxy here could use a shower, cause… we only just got the room, and it already reeks of you everywhere, stinky."

"that's so unfair!" Fox replied, "Just cause your nose is so sensitive you wanna boss me around."

"I believe I saw a jacuzzi." wolf muttered, and fox was off, leaving a trail of clothes as he went, which wolf picked up and tossed in a hamper. "typical"

When he got to the bathroom, fox was standing over the jacuzzi, naked, trying to get the temperature right, His tail swishing happily. "If you do that with others in the house, they might rape you, foxy."

"Yep," Fox replied, "but you won't, right, bro?"

"Never." Wolf smiled, jumping in the hot water as well, enjoying the warmth. "now, this is life. I wonder where dad went off to."


	2. Chapter 1

**Starpups: the War for Lylat prequel**

**chapter one**

**I own an original story. This isn't it.**

Washed, dried, and smelling of the same shampoo, they got dressed in their flight academy uniforms, Fox with blue details, and wolf with red details. They traded scarves as they did so.

As they got out of the apartment again, they could smell the fresh meat of the barbeque drifting in already. Wolf deliberately kept his mouth shut to keep from drooling, while fox kept raving about how he loved their new place, getting the occasional hum or grunt as a reply, knowing perfectly well what Wolf was agreeing and disagreeing with.

They got themselves a quiet spot which was quickly filled with noise when Bill, Leon, Katt, and Lucy joined them. They were happily chatting, occasionally one or two getting up for a bite of food. They were joking around like it was middle school all over again, while Wolf asked everyone what they'd like from the barbeque, and got up to get it.

While wolf patiently stood in line, two foxes, one an arctic with a slender build, the other a desert fox, with a body musculature that should not be possible on a fox their age. "Hey guys" the sand colored fox said, "mind if we join you? I'm Storm, and this is my brother Ice. He's a quiet guy."

"You talk too much, Storm." Ice interrupted, "I am quiet, cause I prefer to listen and to learn, over sharing my opinions. I'm an analyst and knowledge gatherer. I've come here to learn the basics of flying and combat. Storm here already freelances as a mercenary."

"Back up a little, can you show us the kind of stuff you do, Ice?" Fox asked, as the entire table shifted their attention from the big fox to the small one.

"Sure." Ice said, grabbing a device no larger than a comlink, and pressed a few buttons, before reading out. "Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and Vixy Reignard, age 15, kid brother to Wolf McCloud. Sleeps in one bed with his brother at all times. Strong in piloting and combat class, bad at economics and languages. Aspires to become a mercenary like his father, and paws approximately once a week to pictures of his brother. Anyone else want me to read out what I have on them?"

"I got the food." Wolf walked back up, carrying an overloaded tray, "and even some extra. Sit down already, guys. Nice to see you all again, nice to meet you to the new faces. I'd shake your hands one by one but then we need new food." Laughter went around the table as everyone grabbed something to eat. "anyway, I think that among us, we have enough skills to start trying real missions, don't you agree?"

"I gotta see that" Storm replied, "You are all the kids of famous mercenaries and generals, but if you think that means you're ready for the reality of battle, you got another thing coming. Go ahead and try. Meanwhile I'm gonna do my work, and buy me a real ship, and not some thirteen in a dozen fighter either. I'm saving for a custom design."

"Wait... you're a real mercenary?" Wolf asked, curious.

"Yes, but I have so far been restricted to planet side missions, as I have neither a ship, nor the skills to pilot one, which is why I'm here."

Everyone around the table gaped at Storm, a kid their age and already a mercenary, it was hard to believe. In fact, Katt didn't. "If you're so tough." the pink feline said, "Then you won't mind a spar, will you?"

"Gun, blade, melee or free-form, miss Monroe?" Storm said, smiling widely, "It's not every day I get a challenge like this."

"I say we take this out to the laserquest range." Katt replied, grinning back, "and find out who's the better gunner."

"Why there, and not a real training area? Don't worry, all my laster weapons can be set to stun for live captures." Storm answered grabbing a rack of ribs, "I just need a quick bite first."

"I gotta see this." Fox told Ice, "I'll bet a twenty credits on Katt."

"Your loss, any more bets against my brother?" Ice asked, but the others shook their heads.

Bill quicly turned to a teacher, a gray old owl. "Is there a sparring area we can use to resolve a bet?"

"Ofcourse, Bill, training room one, go ahead." he said, smiling softly, "But if one of you enters the medical ward before school starts, it's your last unsipervised spar, for all of you."

They had another round of meats, and got up. They then snuck away as quietly as a group their size could, meaning everyone knew they'd left.

As they entered the building, they walked onto a long-stretched balcony overlooking several training areas. Katt chose a warehouse scenario for the fight, not noticing Storm's smile twisting to an evil grin. Choose your weapons." Storm said, opening his backpack and unwrapping a bundle of disassembled weapons. "I'll fight with these." and then he took off his jacket revealing a sword and a gun strapped to a belt that ran over his chest, as well as several types of grenades and a tactical knife. He went for a dail on the sword and the gun and set them to stun. "Can you find anything nice?" he asked Katt, who was purring like a kitty as she assembled an assault rifle and a close range sidearm.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Katt asked, smiling lightly, "get two to lead us in blindfolded and start on signal?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Storm said, as Ice walked up, putting a blindfold and nose-plugs on him. "Are the nose plugs really needed?" the huge fox whined.

"Yes." Ice replied, "you and I both know you have mastered scent based navigation. Okay, here are the rules, you start on my go, and continue until one of you is paralyzed or surrenders. Good luck."

Wolf and fox were chosen by the group to guide the two into the maze of boxes, and each set off in another direction. Fox escorted Katt to the fer corner, While Wolf walked a patern that made him loose track of where he was before dropping storm somewhere. Hearing the wolf about to walk off, Storm called out, "you wanna hit path two on the left, then a right at the end of the pathway, and the stairs out should be in front of you."

Wolf growled to show his annoyance at not having gotten a blindfolded fox lost, but losing track of direction himself in the process, but he did have to admit the fox was right... after trying to find his way out for five minutes on his own.

Once he and Fox were both back up on the balcony, Ice called "GO!" and they immediately lost sight of Storm. Katt however walked through the maze in plain sight of the group, and they assumed for Storm too once he got sight of her.

Meanwhile, storm was using Katt's footsteps to navigate around her. The group on the balcony saw the desert fox sneak up on her, but kept their mouths shut, before breaking our into laughter as the cheeky fox dexided to pull a funny face before holding his gun at point blank range, and pulling the trigger. Katt would have collapsed on the spot had it not been for Storm catching her. "Still doubting I'm a mercenary?"

"Can you teach me, big guy?" she grinned.

Storm smiled back at her. "Ofcourse, milady. But I would have to consult my mentor wether I may."

"And a gentlemen too. Care to help me back to the balcony?" she asked, "I'm a little lame right now." and then she felt his grip on her change, as Storm tapped his feet together, before the direction of gravity seemd to change, as the fox walked up the wall like he was walking over the ground, back straight, tail up and wagging.


	3. Chapter 2

**Starpups**

****chapter two****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

James approached the Greatfox in orbit, using his arwing to reach it. "ROB, this is James, open the ship dock."

"Affirmative, Captain. Welcome on board." the robot replied, "Would you like me to inform anyone of your arrival?"

"No thanks." James replied, "I'll manage." He landed on board the Greatfox, seeing a dear friend cleaning out his arwing. "Hey Bacon, careful not to fry yourself on the elercronics." he called out as he set foot on the docking bay floor.

Pigma looked up, eyes shining with mischief. "Sure thing, Wolf Chow. Gods, this cabin looked like a pig's stall when I started. By the way, Peppy's on the phone with his daughter, in his room, and your wolfy is getting restless."

"Where is he?" James asked, grinning.

"The command bridge." Pigma told him, "He's got something on his mind. That's for sure."

"Thanks for the heads up." James said, heading off in the direction of the bridge. On the bridge, a gray wolf with violet eyes was pacing around. "You okay, love?" James asked, anxious at this strange behavior.

"No." the lupin said. "Remember then that hunk of space junk suddenly came alive with criminal activity?"

"Yes..." James answered, puzzled. he didn't see how that could cause such distress in his mate, "but that's not enough to distress you, Lupus."

"Agents say Rage has resurfaced there." violet eyes looked like they were about to crack, "there are even indications he's running the show."

"What can we do about it?" James asked, and instantly knew he didn't mean the usual term of the words.

"I wanna hire the team." Lupus said, "To run him out of there. Payment isn't an issue."

"Well I assume you got a plan?" James whispered in Lupus' ear, wrapping his arms around the wolf. "and you know I won't let you pay for something like this, love."

"plan..." Lupus said, losing attention from a second, "yeah. They have an on board slave marked, and use electric collars to control the slaves. The collars can be controlled by the owner or keeper of the slave, and by the central control room. I think the only way the five of us can take on that entire place is if we can knock out the control room, then cause a slave riot."

"Innocents may die in that plan." James said, mildly criticising the plan.

"Innocents may lose their life, but majority will reclaim their life instead of losing it anyway." Lupus defended, "Back to the plan. A slave uprising will draw the guards away from Rage's private quarters. Then I'm gonna chase him out of the station, or shoot him if I can."

"Why..." James simply had to ask, "Why is this so important to you? Why bring him down?"

"Cause... Rage is my father... and my uncle." Lupus answered. "He raped and killed my mother. He raped and killed my aunt, his sister, resulting in Wolf. He even raped my little brother, and left him in a park to die, with one less eye to boot. That's why, Rage O'Donnell needs to die."

"What makes you think we'll get him this time?" James asked. "Last year, he was in our bedroom for crying out loud, and we still couldn't catch him."

"Nothing." Lupus replied, "but it's time I stop flying. I may be full time starfox, I'm no Cornerian, my children are no Cornarians. I'm not welcome on Corneria, to the point where they cut me out of team pictures in the media. This... space station... could be my chance to redeem myself, in my eyes. Also, I should be able to raise my kids. I wanna ask... will you join me there some day? After I cleaned the place up?"

"so you wanna take over the place... sounds like it could be fun." James replied, "ROB, get the rest of the team in here!" he grinned at his lover, "Our last mission together then, for now. You get this done, we may take a permanent Starfox base there." they sat down together in the Captain's seat, the larger wolf playing cushion for the smaller fox, as they nuzzle eachother.

Pigma was the first to walk in. "What's new, lover boys?" the round pig said, sitting down at the radio post.

"We're going for Saggrasso Lair," James replied, when Peppy walked in, you don't have to come along, Peppy, but, Lupus plans of taking over Saggrasso from the slavers. You guys in?"

"Ofcourse I am." Pigma replied, "And I'm sure the rabbit would love to come with us, but made a promise to be home for dinner with his daughter or something."

"How did you know?" Peppy asked, perplexed. "I only-"

"Just made the arrangement like you do every monday." Pigma finished his sentence. Peppy grumbled, but did not reply. "Well, that means it'll be the three of us."

"Should be plently." Lupus grinned, "Thanks, team. This means a lot."

-Corneria City, Cornaria Flight Academy-

"That was an awesome day!" Fox said, as he and Wolf got home, with two friends. Slippy Toad and Leon Powalsky had joined them.

"You know," Slippy said, "I think... I can make us weapons and gear... I'll just need money to get the right tools and materials."

"How much?" Wolf asked, "So you can at least start working?"

"I think 5000 credits would be plenty." Slippy said, "You'd be having your very own custom made mercenary gear for that."

"How the hell do we get 5000 Credits?" Fox asked, bewildered. It was an outrageous amount of money.

"I got an idea." Leon whispered. "guys... maybe... we can earn some money by doing mercenary work."

"Us? Mercenaries?" Wolf groaned. It sounded preposterous, and yet... surprisingly appealing.

"That's a great idea." Fox was a lot more enthousiastic, "With all the times we've flown with dad, or trained with him, I'm sure we'd make a good team."

"Everyone in?" Leon asked, extending his paw in a fist. Fox was the first to bump it, then followed by a much calmer Wolf, who looked over to see Fox grin at him. Slippy was the last to put his paw in with the group. "What shall we call our group?"

"Maybe Starfox 2?" Leon suggested.

"Absolutely not." Wolf interjected immediately, "We are not nearly good enough to start prancing around with the name of Starfox"

"Maybe Starwolf?" Fox offered.

"That sounds like a cheap knock-off" Slippy muttered.

Leon suddenly sat straight. "We're gonna be young Starfox, right? The what about... Starpups?"

"We'll go with that until someone comes up with something better." Wolf told him, clearly indicating there was no room for negociating with bad names.

Seeing as no one had a good name, everyone kept quiet after that, for all of two minutes before Leon got antsy. "So, who wants to see that movie, Wrath of the Goras?" Fox was immediately up and getting the movie and sound machines active, "Wolf, you do the popcorn, will you?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Starpups**

****chapter three****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

It was the beginning of opening week, and Starpups was getting ready for it's first mission, opening camp. They had devided who would bring what. Fox and Wolf were currently rushing to get to the academy in time. "I told you we should have packed last night." Wolf said, as he stuffed the last of his father's gift mercenary goodies in his bag. In there he had a tracker and reader, a grappling hook that could pull him up, and a few other simple tools. Flashlights comlinks, and several other things were packed tightly alongside the clothes and bedroll. Wolf made a meal for two, and Fox quickly swiped a plate, while getting dressed and trying to close his bag at once.

"Yeah yeah, now help me with this infernal bag, will you?" Fox groaned.

"I will not." Wolf grinned back, "maybe you should unpack the comics."

"Well... Maybe then..." the vulpine said, as he dug fifteen issues of TMNT out his bag, and the SAO manga collection, before easily closing his backpack, and hopping after a leaving wolf while trying to put on his left shoe. "Wolf, slow down!" he finally strapped his boots down, and barely stopped the elevator from leaving without him. "You could have held it for me."

Wolf grinned. "I could, but then you'd still be walking down the hallway."

"Asshole." Fox replied, as the lift opened on the ground floor "Anyway, let's make sure we get on that bus."

A few minutes later, Fox, Slippy, Wolf and Leon had taken up the entire rear couch of the bus. In front of them were the other students. A large blue bird sat in the row directly in front of them, in the left side chairs, with a cat right next to it. Storm and Ice were sitting on the other side.

"So, are you ready for the mission, guys?" Fox asked, getting a quick yes from the others on the lane.

Slippy turned his gaze away from the window. "Guys, I think we forgot something."

Leon looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "Us? Forget something? With you in the team?"

"I know it sounds incredible." Slippy replied, "But yeah. We forgot to appoint a team captain. I say it'll be Fox"

"I second that." Wolf said, turning to Fox, "Congrats, captain." he grinned.

Fox hung his head. "but I don't wanna be in charge!"

"Tough shit." Leon said, "you are, right now."

Falco was laughing. "You pipsqueaks, a team? How about you hand over your lunchmoney, and I won't be torturing you for the entire trip?"

"Hey birdy." Storm said, a wicked grin on his face as falco turned his way. "wanna explain that to my friend?" he pulled a gun from his pocket. "no bullying on my watch."

Wolf kicked Storm's seat roughly. "You dare dishonor me again like that and I will shove that toy up your ass and fire it!"

"No need to get your panties in a knot, sweetheart." Storm replied, "We all know you wanna shove your bio-gun in there instead. I wanna bet you'd fire it way too quickly too." earning him a rough kick in the seat again, "Ah, keep going, wolf!" and Fox and Leon burst out laughing, while Wolf went bright red, even through his fur. The vulpine really doubled over though when Katt came over and hit Storm with a handbag for his inappropriate jokes. What cracked Leon up was when she then walked off with Storm's gun.

Ice couldn't help himself but to add to Storm's misery. "I hope you're not feling unmanned without the bigger of your guns."

"Okay, that's enough in the back there." A teacher called out, "We're almost at our destination. When we get there I want everyone in groups of four, and ready for action. Throughout camp, you can gather ponts at every activity, and there is a grand prize for whichever team gathers the most points. The first ten points are for the team that hoists the camp flag. The flag has been hidden somewhere at or near the camp site. As soon as the doors open, the race is on. Get ready." Starpups didn't need to consider who they'd team up with. As soon as the teacher was done with his announcement, Storm got up to look for two extra team members. He came back with Katt and Bill, holding the feline's paw as the bus turned into the camp area. The teacher was walking down the aisle to note down the teams, and just managed to record everyone before the bus came to a complete stop. "Okay, now as soon as I open the doors, your flag hunt has begun. Best of luck, and try playing nice." he sat down in the teacher's aisle and then signalled the driver to open the door, who did so, watching all of the students pour out of the bus.

Within ten minutes the entire campsite was turned upside down, and the first teams started venturing in the forest, including Starpups. Falco and Leon, who had paired up with an arctic wolf named Arti and a brown vixen by the name of Fara, were waiting by the flagpole. Meanwhile, Ice was mapping out the camp site and crossing off every spot he noticed teams had looked, trying to come up with a likely spot for the flag to be hidden. Starpups had fanned out withing hearing range, and ventured into the forest.

Leon whas the first to spot it, dangling off the edge of a four meter waterfall above a small forest lake. "Guys, I found it!" Leon yelled out, and the rest was with him in mere moments.

"I'll test of the water below is okay." Slippy said as he got it, heading near the waterfall till he lost footing. "It's safe for diving!" he called out.

"So, we leap for the flag now?" Fox asked, dubious, but Leon didn't wanna wait for a better plan, having climbed to the top of the waterfall, and getting ready to make the leap.

"Twenty you-know-whats to one that he won't make it." Wolf told Fox in hushed tones.

"Twenty to one? Then I bet five that he will" Fox replied, enjoying the view. Leon jumped as far as he could, reached for the flag, swatted the very bottom, and landed in the pool. "Okay, cough it up, Fox" Wolf replied with a smile, but then in the corner of his one eye he saw the flag floating down, and land on the cameleon's head as he surfaced.

"you were saying?" Fox grinned as the team set a course back for the campsite. The team was not ready however, for four big furs to bar the flagpole. As leon strolled up to the camp side waving the flag overhead, he was tackled down mercilessly by Falco. they struggled for the flag, which quickly escalated into a full fight between both teams, with claws and talons scratching and bruising, until all froze as a shot rang out.

**A/N i don't normally respond to reviews in chapters, but as "gheeeeey" did not log in, i'll make an exception to thank him. This story is finally controversial enough to have earned it's first flame. if i announce the prequel to a 50 chapter Wolfox story, with several flavors of smut on the side, when what did you expect? a homophobics convention?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Starpups**

****chapter four****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

"Where did you get this big dump?" James asked, gently holding the stearing column, afraid it might snap off if he moved it too suddenly. "the trashheap?"

"Actually, that's where all the components come from, i put her together myself." Lupus said with a smile, "I call her the Packmate. You just wait till I get a proper budget to improve on her. She ain't pretty, but she'll do the job."

"To disguise us as scumbags over to buy slaves, maybe." James replied, "but to fly us through Meteo? That's wishful thinking at best. You fly this monstrosity."

"Very well." Lupus said, taking over the controls. "This is my creation after all. it's fitting that I fly her maiden voyage." "Wait, you haven't tested this thing?" "No time like the present, strap in." he pulled the ship in a tight turn to dodge an asteroid, weaving the ship in an impossible patern to the deep space criminal hideout.

-Lupus-

They landed in a small empty dock, and from there, split up to go about their respective tasks, but as soon as the group split up, a monkey walked up to Lupus. "Your father requests your presence in the control room." the monkey said with a bow, while a dozen roughians of various species surrounded him with guns. "Well, more like ordered. I trust you will not force my men to shoot?" Lupus had his hand on his hidden blaster, but chose not to draw it. "very well."

-James-

On a lower floor, James walked up to a checkpost. "Guards? There's trouble in the staff toilets." the guards quickly ran off past him while he turned to give chase. Once they reached the toilets, one of the guards, took off his face covering helmet to inspect the place more thoroughly. That's then they both felt a jab in the neck. "Sorry guys, but the only trouble here is me."

-Pigma-

Pigma watched over the crowd with a grin. "Are all of these people here for sale? How did you catch all of them?" a husky stood next to him. "We catch some, we breed some, Lord O'Donnell's the one pulling the strings. And yes, these people will all be for sale at the auctions somewhere this week. It you pay the price on their collar though, they can be yours without risking the auctions. Anyone who catches your eye?"

"I'm looking for a more intelligent slave, one who can help me with things like housekeeping as well as bookkeeping. Preferably a woman with good cooking skills, but that might be above my budget."

"I think I might have just the slave for you." the husky grinned, "This way please." he led the way towards a highly secure area. "over here we have the fresh catches. Their loyalty still needs work, but that's what makes a slave with all your wishes affordable."

-Peppy-

On the other side of the hall, Peppy had also met a trader. "For your daughter, huh? What's she like?" "Well..." Peppy answered, honestly thinking, "She's into cross relationships... I believe Felines are her preferance. Large all around, and some type of panther I believe. Got anything like that? Price is not an issue when it comes to gifts for my darling."

"I think I've got just the thing, this way please." the ursine trader said, leading him to one of the more expensive sections. A group of large guys stood there naked. They walked up to a black panther. "I think this one would satisfy your criteria."

"How strong is he?" Peppy asked, looking serious like he was examining a piece of meat held out by a butcher. "Never mind that, it's an abstract question. Can I see his strength in action before I buy him?"

"Ofcourse, this way please." the salesfur said, grabbing the panther's leash. "His name is Brute. He is still a little rough but if he didn't wear his control collar, he could easily snap his chains as well as our neck. He's not fully tamed to allow his dominance to exert itself in the bedroom." they walked into a gym stacked to the rafters with weights and equipment. Brute laid down on a bench press, and immediately a cock milker attached itself to Brute's cock. "We need to make sure to not only train his musculature, but also all forms of stamina. He is after all supposed to be with our prime salesware."

"Ofcourse. And with such a body, I can see why." Peppy smiled, brushing a hand over Brute's chest as the latter lifted weights. "Do you accept Cornerian credits or do I have to pay in another way?"

"The lylat banks don't pay us any money, so wire through Papetoon or cash only." the bear grinned.

Peppy dug through his pockets before fishing out a credit card. "This will cover from Papetoon. Do you need me for filing or can I have some time with my new purchase?"

"A gift for your daughter, huh? I've heard that before." The bear chuckled, Peppy chuckling along awkwardly. "I'll check your credentials, then you're allowed to leave with the slave. If you wish to stay with him, I am afraid I will have to lock you both in to avoid theft and all that. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Peppy said, looking over at the ursine for just a quick moment before returning his attention to Brute, listening for the door to close and lock. "Brute, I need your help to bust everyone out of here. They are sabotaging the power to the mass control program. Think you can help bust out the others if we free you of your collar?"

As Brute opened his mouth to answer, the first thing that escaped him was a loud moan, as his entire body shook. "Sure, I can do it." he said, "but I need you to remove my collar first. OH GODS!" his entire body spasmed while Peppy hurried to turn off the machine. "thanks, old timer, may I get up now?"

-Lupus-

As Lupus was led into the command room, he saw his teammates on monitoring screens. "You did not think you could surprise me in my own fortress, did you?" a rough voice spoke from a high back revolving chair. It turned in a swift motion to reveal a gray wolf, two cool violet eyes studying Lupus. "You have not changed much since the last time we met. I will make you a deal. You surrender to me, and I will let your friends go free. Make your choice, and make it quick." he snapped his fingers and a collar appeared off to Lupus' side. "You know how impatient I am, son."

"I have no father, but it seems I don't have a choice either."


	6. Chapter 5

**Starpups**

****chapter five****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

**As night fell, everyone sat around the campfire, wondering what the next activity was going to be. Starpups were sitting together as a group, but they seemed to be the only ones. Everyone else was getting rather annoyed with their "chosen" teammates. Ice and Storm were curled up together, but the rest of the other teams could be seen mostly arguing. That's when the white wolf that had been with the bully group at the flagpole earlier came and sat down next to Wolf. "Guys, I... would like to apologise for the mess my unittried to cause earlier." Storm perked his ears where he laid. "I... no, my name's Arti, and I wanna make up for my misbehavior., if you'll let me."**

**"Maybe," Wolf asked more than stated, looking around the group. Everyone looked as hesitant as he felt. "but then you'd need to prove you're an okay guy. No more nasty stunts, okay?"**

**"Ofcourse, Wolf." Arti said, completely sincere, and Storm rested his ears again. "I heard you were training to become a mercenary unit?"**

**"Yes, we are," Fox grinned at him, "Wolf's the leader of Starpups."**

**"Starpups?" Arti grinned, "A fitting name for your team. I'm no mercenary, but if you ever need someone with a smooth voice and cunning mind, I can help you out whenever you need it."**

**"That's very generous of you, Arti." Leon said, a soft smile on his muzzle. "Now, if you please, we need to prepare for the next activity." **

**Arti nodded. "Ofcourse." as he got up and strolled off past Storm and Ice.**

**"Hold up." Ice called, "I'd like to talk with you, maybe you could sit with us for a bit?"**

**"You two are laying more than sitting. If you weren't brothers one might think you're lovers." Arti replied, "but sure, what do you wish to talk about?" he asked Ice. **

**"You show all the signs of someone who needs a good mentor." Ice said, smiling fondly "and is ready to admit it. I can get you a part time place with a senator, who will guide you through a carreer of politics, if you so wish."**

**"Are you for real?" Arti asked, doubt written all over his face.**

**Storm revealed a gun at his side. "He's real, he and I have been training for our jobs since we were eight, and I am a fully proficient mercenary."**

**"Then I'll gladly accept." Arti said, as Storm got up.**

**"I have a kitten to play with, if you don't mind." the massive fox said as he got up.**

**Ice grinned, "You really are the nastier of us."**

**"Yes, I am" Storm replied, a smug grin on his"and proud of it. High time to go visit the kittycat."**

**"Attention!" an elder husky teacher called out. "My name is sergeant Bark, I am the martial arts teacher.. This afternoon you travelled the forest, being led around by the teachers. This night, we have set out a path for you to follow. Along the trail the letters of a word are hidden. Some are just hidden till hit by a flashlight, some are in posession of teachers who will pose you a challenge. The fastest group to return here with the whole word wins. Team changes are to be approved by or another teacher, or they won't happen. Groups will be sent out at five minute intervals. Team starpups? You go first. Flashlights? GO." And with that the team rushed off into the forest.**

**Wolf up front held a flashlight the size of a stage light, but no one turned it on and they used the light of the moon to follow the trail. Their journey went without a problem. And they fulfilled a few simple challenges like naming plants and getting four cups of water through a simple obstacle course. By the end, they were dirty and exhausted, but they were sure they had the letters, cause they spelled the word congratulations after a lot of puzzling. They walked back into camp, then they saw the last group just run into the forest. "sergeant? We've done it." Leon told the husky with a grin. "Congratulations."**

**"Congratulations indeed." the husky grinned, "At least you are the very first to give me the word. I'll note your time. 60 minutes, 4 seconds. I can't say anything for sure yet, but you have sure proven your quality as a unit. I can't say it out loud, but I hope you win." that's when a new group, consisting of Storm, Ice, Arti and Bill Gray, ran into the clearing. "I think they might though. Have you puzzled out the word already?" he said, turning towards the newcomers.**

**"Honor's all yours, Ice. You figured it when we were half way." Arti said. Ice looked over and gave off the word, and the Starpups team groaned. **

**Over the next hour and a half, the other groups arrived one by one. Then, as the last group arrived, the husky teacher gathered everyone for a reward round. "In first place, earning ten points, and twelve bars of chocolat, Storm, Ice, Bill, and Arti. In second place, earning nine points and four chocolat bars, Fox, Wolf, Leon and Slippy. Third place, earning eight points and one chocolat bar, Katt, Falco, Andrew and Fara."**

**After that, the teacher explained a simple game, then started telling a story. "years ago, why i was just a kid, I camped in this woods all the time, but one time, something happened that I'll never forget. Wolf, what was it? **

**That was Wolf's cue, and he quickly made up an answer, "You had your first kiss here. It was the night of the full moon, after a long adventure in which you met and saved the other. Ice, was it a guy or a girl?**

**And so they all told a story together that kept swinging left to right. Every plot twist crazier than the last, until it ended with their teacher beating a giant dragon with legs greater than his entire body, which then became his boyfriend. "An interresting story." the sergeant praised them when it finished, "Now, off to bed, you guys. Tomorrow's a long day." **


	7. Chapter 6

**Starpups**

****chapter six****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

Lupus dropped to his knees, the collar in his hands. "So you would make me your slave. You just miscalculated. My team does not lose to the likes of you." he said as he pulled the antenna out of the collar. "So that's how you do it." Lupus tossed the collar at his father's face, tackling him. Then he did a revolving leg sweep, kicking the feet away from under his guards, while drawing his own and a dropped guard's gun. He levelled one at his father and the second at the control panel next to him. "High time to die, father." Lupus growled as he shot up the control panels. Then he aimed for Rage's head. Before he could pull the trigger though, the older wolf grabbed both the guns and yanked him forward, bringing up a knee to ring his son's clockworks.

Lupus dodged by vaulting over Rage, who dropped away, chair and all, through an opening hole in the floor. "You're not getting away that easy." he growled, leaping after his father.

\- Peppy-

As the guard came back, Peppy was sitting by Brutus, who was still working out. "Everything checked out sir." Peppy twitched his ear, as he heard some metal rinkling.

"So, am I free to take my purchase now?" Peppy said, sounding nothing but gentle.

"I am afraid the boss gave different orders, sir" the bear said, flipping the safety on his gun as he aimed it at the rabbit. Peppy immediately rolled aside while Brutus charged the salesmen.

"You thought you had tamed me, didn't you?" the Feline yelled as he clawed and ripped at his former captor.

Peppy looked at his savage fury in wonder. Meanwhile, he carefully swiped the guard's access cards and collar controller. "Son, that's enough. Now, i'm gonna have to put the collar back on, but without the shock mechanism of course."

"I trust you, old timer" the panther said as he lowered himself for peppy to put the collar back on. "So, you had a breakout plan?"

Peppy sighed. "the plan was a prisoner riot, and I am still waiting for the power to go out. It should have been down by now. Therefore I think we should head for the meeting point. That's what the team agreed on in case something went wrong, and I have no alternate instructions."

"Master Peppy, you're forgetting the leash." Brutus told him in a mocking tone, handing over the leash.

\- James-

The fox, snug in his stolen outfit, made his way past the guardposts easily now. Too easy, he was sure of it. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached an empty guardpost right at outside of the power plant. "If this ain't a trap, I swear I'll go chaste."

"Now that is something I'd like to see, James." a badger grinned as he stepped into view. "Lord Rage is paying handsomely for your head, so today is the day I will get my revenge for putting me in jail. And I brought some reinforcements too. Slave boys, earn your freedom. Put a collar on him, and I'll take yours off.." that's when four guys entered the room, weilding reflectors and stun batons.

The elder fox ducked and kicked the legs from under the nearest slave, a tiger falling on his back as James ran for cover. "Back-up! I need back-up!" James yelled into his com.

The badger grinned, "I got you jammed, oldy, you're mine now." the badger gloated, as the tiger got back up, and together with a boar, a lizard and a monkey, they took their time to approach, carefully boxing him in.

\- Pigma-

"Really, that's the best you have?" Pigma snorted, severely insulted, "then I'm leaving."

"No you're not, sir." the husky salesmen replied, with a collar in hand, "you are about to get some first hand slave experience."

With a speed that should not be possible with his form, he knocked the collar away, and rammed the salesman off the balcony. "Team, this is Pigma, I just fended off an attack, report."

"Lupus here" the lupine's voice creaked over the radio, "I'm in hot persuit of the target, and I am NOT gonna lose him." the the voice changed. "Peppy here, I had a similar problem, Pigma and I can't reach James."

"Peppy, meet me at James' target location." Pigma replied into his microphone, "looks like we're gonna have to bail the fox out, as usual."

"I'll bring some back-up." Peppy said, hanging up on the conversation, as Pigma ran for the staff elevator, and unscrewed the control panel to bypass the key-card and hit the button for the generator floor. "James, James, still rash as ever." he checked his radar. "Almost there... hang in there, James. We're coming."

-Lupus-

_"He's old, but he sure as hell can run."_ Lupus thought as he chased his father. The chase crossed several floors. He came to a dead halt as he ran into what turned out to be the guards' break room. "Fucking hell..."

"Later, Son." Rage smiled, "Kill him."

Lupus glared. "Why don't you fight me like a real predator?"

"Because" Rage growled, "I am not just a predator, I'm a predator overlord. Call me when he's dead." and with that, the elder wolf began strolling off, but broke into a sprint when he heard a crash behind him. "Don't let him out of here alive!"

Lupus tossed a couch to the side, trapping several guards. this gave him an opening to chase after his father. He chased him down to a private docking bay, stopping just in time to keep his muzzle out of the jetstream of a departing escape pod. He ground his teeth, while the guards filed in behind him, weapons drawn.

-James-

He was cornered, and had barely been able to defend himself in melee. He needed the advantage if he were to hold against four people with stun batons. He'd managed to snatch a baton and knock two of the slaves down with it, but he knew there was a badger with an automatic rifle waiting for a clear line, and not caring much if he wouldn't get one.

So he sparred and delayed and hoped he would be somewhat supported. That's when he heard a familiar snorting approach. He tossed his stun baton over to the badger, before grabbing the tiger by the neck and slamming him into the boar, knocking out the last of the slaves while it gave all the distraction Pigma needed to overpower the badger. "Didn't I catch you once already, my friend?" he snorted as he smacked the badger on the mask with the butt of his gun. "And now, we're gonna put you right back in jail."

Then Peppy ran in. "no way we'll be able to drag him along. The entire base is looking for us by now. Brutus, the collars." "on it." Brutus replied, walking over to the slaves and pulling off their collars. "Let's finish the plan and get out of here."

James walked over to the badger and searched his pockets, before finding the disruptor, and turning it off. Then he grabbed his com. "Lupus, this is James, about to pull the generator offline, are you ready to start?"

There was some creaking, before Lupus answered.

-Lupus-

Lupus walked through the hideout as he picked up his com. "Negative. We all know they were expecting us. Rage has left the station, however, his guards have surrendered. They are currently busy freeing the slaves. They swore their allegiance to me, so please leave my new station intact. Care to come up to my new command room to celebrate?


	8. Chapter 7

**Starpups**

****chapter seven****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

The next morning was heralded loudly by Sargeant Bark as he walked into the sleeping room, paying a marching tune on a trumpet. Most people had not slept nearly enough yet. Fox wasn't most people. He had learned military discipline from his father, and had anticipated a stunt like this. "Breakfast is served over the next thirty minutes, after that, you're gonna wait for lunch." he said, and after another round of trumpetting, he marched off. At the same time, Fox jumped up and raced out while everyone was groaning with headaches, including Wolf.

Wolf groaned and got out of bed. "Fucking military types. I need my coffee!" He leaped out of bed, quickly throwing on his clothes before rushing out. "MAY I HAVE A EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" everyone turned to look at him, "THE CAMP LEADER IS A MILITARY TYPE. THAT MEANS IF HE SAYS BREAKFAST IS SERVED OVER THE NEXT THRITY MINUTES, THAT'S IT. AND DON'T THINK HE'LL LET YOU INTO THE BREAKFAST AREA WITHOUT HAVING HAD A SHOWER AND BEING DRESSED PROPERLY, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN." Then Wolf walked out and headed into the locker room, before heading into the shower.

He left his clothes in the guys locker room in a quick-cleaner, and hit the showers just as Fox walked out. "The water's great, wuffy. I'll reserve you a coffee and a carnivore's breakfast." the showers were spacious and lined on one side with racks full of clean towels. He took a quick shower, making sure to wash out the scents of working out yesterday, the campfire and the forest. Then he got out, and shook himself dry before grabbing a towel to rub out the remaining water, before getting back in his now clean clothes. He walked out of the shower room, just as the first of his classmates walked into the shower building, some having been sent off from the mess hall.

Wolf walked up to the sargeant. "Sir." he said, minding he stood perfectly straight and saluted to the dog. "Outstanding form, O'Donnell." Bark replied, "As promising as your brother used to be. Please, get in. Get in." and wolf walked past him, watering his mouth when he saw all the sausages and meats and burgers on the breakfast table. He loaded a plate and joined Fox in the empty breakfast room.

At the very end of the thirty minutes, another three people were let into the mess hall before Bark closed and locked the door. The others in there were Storm and Ice, who they seriously expected have timed it on purpose, and Bill Gray, who as son of a military commander, knew the drill too. The six of them had breakfast, while people banged at the door every few seconds. Then they left though the back exit, which gave Bark enough time to lock it properly before rejoining the class. "Good to see you all up and ready! Follow me for a morning jog. Forward!" and with that he left the campsite, a long chain of groans and whines trailing behind him, which kept getting slower and slower.

After a fourty minute walk, he gave everyone a break till lunch, at noon sharp, with doors open at T-5, in other words, five minutes before lunch. Fox and wolf took a table at the site, Leon joined them with a deck of cards, and Arti, Bill and Slippy brought snacks and soda to the table, and they played poker, each having a bag of nuts to snack from and gamble with. That ended with fox eating nearly two bags and wolf and Slippy getting close to nothing.

Then lunch came around and everyone was waiting at the door before it even opened, while the group playing cards leisurely strolled in at the last second. "and everyone, remember, what you eat is gonna come back out if you can't stomach the last activity" to which many promptly decided to have smaller meals, despite catching up for breakfast. Team Starpups was not impressed with the threat.

The next activity was a series of games and sports done in small, competitive rounds. There was a three legged race, the largest game of Mikado ever played, and an obstacle course. The last one especially took a lot out of the teams, but in the end, it was not that hard. The obstacle course was very dizzying though and some people indeed lost their lunches to it.

After that, it was a bus drive back to campus, where dinner was waiting. Everyone was stoked to be back. Dinner was served in an unlimited buffet style. the members of Starpups were sitting together, celebrating mission success, when storm dropped down next to them. "You pups call that a mission? Maybe I'll show you a real mission some day.

"We can handle it, you know?" Wolf replied. Storm grinned. "I don't think puppies who call camp a mission have the guts for the real deal."

Ice perked his ears and leaned in. "Maybe you would be interrested in doing a real mission? I'm the one who arranges Storm's missions after all." he handed them a card with his name and room number. "come find me here if you do." and with that he walked off, presumably to get more food.

"Ready to go home?" Wolf grinned, "I think we have deserved an afterparty. I still have a bottle of Rum."

"I'm coming." Slippy replied instantly, "my dad never lets me drink... Now that live at the dorms though, I might have kinda been brewing. Want me to bring some?"

"If it's safe." Leon replied, "Then again, it's you we are talking about, so sure. At the brothers' place?"

"Hell yeah!" Fox replied. "I wanna see if you can still play mario with a few shots in your system. Let's making it a drinking game again." then he turned to the teacher. "this is starpups unit requesting permission to withdraw for the night."

Bark looked over the team, and nodded. "You know when to be in class. Good night." several other teams were excusing themselves as well before Starpups had a chance to make their exit.

While they were on their way home though, they got a video call from James. "Hey, my boys, how was camp?" "Great" four voices chimed simultaniously. "Good to hear. Wolf, you'll be delighted to know I have encountered Rage last night. He fled before we could stop him though. "

"That's okay, dad." Wolf replied, "When will you be home so we can catch up?" "I'm on my way, and I'm bringing a gift from the stars, like always. You coming home over the weekend, boys?"

"Hell yeah." Fox chimed in. "See you Friday evening, Dad." Fox said with a big grin, then Wolf hung up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Starpups**

****chapter eight****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

A few days later, on a quiet saterday morning, Fox and Wolf had gone into town on Wolf's speeder to grab breakfast at an airway breakfast restaurant. Then they drove on to their father's place. When they got there, they noticed the arwing fly over, and land behind the house. That was nothing unusual, except that they noticed he flew with a blackened canopy instead of his usual transparant settings.

Wolf unlocked the doors and one thing immediately became obvious. There was an odd smell in the house. He could smell the housekeeper, and James, but, there was a third person there. He could smell it, and the smell was... familliar. "DAD?" Fox called out, "We're home!" One glance at him told me he was not at all on guard.

"In the living room." the oldest Mccloud called out. Fox dashed into the place he knew so well, moving to jump in his father's lap, only to end up grinning up at a violet eyed stranger. "Wait, you're not my dad." "No, I guess I'm not." a deep baritone voice replied. Then the stranger looked over Fox's shoulder and smiled, his violet O'Donnell eyes locking with Wolf's one eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf asked with a snarl he usually reserved for news about Rage. "No need to glare, little Wolf. I'm just your father's boyfriend." the stranger replied, smiling, but still holding the gaze. "Name's Lupus O'Donnell, and yes, we are related, but I swear I am nothing like your father." the two eyed wolf smiled, before his head snapped towards the kitchen, as the door opened to reveal James with tea and cookies.

"Lupus is the fourth member of Starfox. He is wanted by the Cornerian government for crimes he did not commit. That's why we keep him a secret for now." James explained as he poured everyone tea. "And Fox, you're in my seat." he grinned as fox scurried out of Lupus' lap. "You've got your own wolf to cuddle. Well, anyway, Lupus here has proven invaluable in our ongoing campaign against Rage. He as managed to take out the entire O'Donnell Slave empire."

"Wow." Wolf said, smiling now, "So, where do you live, Lupus?" "I'm born and raised on Papetoon, just like you guys, but I now live on Sargasso, trying to convert the slaver camp into something useful for society."

"And I wanna move in with him, kids." James added as he took his seat in Lupus his lap, "which means I will only be here if we agree to meet beforehand. Should not be a problem, right?"

"They're moved out, right?" Lupus grinned. "they are living on campus, no need to keep looking after them like that. There comes a time you gotta trust they can watch over themselves." "And I'll always watch over Fox, dad." Wolf grinned at James. "and you should chase your own happiness. I have not seen you this happy since mom died."

"So..." James said, as his ears and tail fell, "you don't think... I am betraying her memory?" Even as he finished that sentence, Fox hung around his neck. "Dad, mommy would want you to be happy, and you fucking know it, so stop whining. Enjoy what came your way. Maybe meeting him was mommy's way of saying it's time you stopped clinging to the past."

"Maybe you're right." James said, a smile breaking out on his face, "Thanks, kids. I needed that. Anyway, how's school?" to which fox quickly looked away. "Fox keeps ending up second best in all the physical classes, but he is the best at Lylatian, history, and economics." Wolf said, "and you know how Fox handles not being the best at things."

"Better than you handle Math, Wolf." Fox shot back, grinning. "I can't really argue with that logic." Wolf replied, "mainly cause I tend to fail at logic. I tend to let my feelings and emotions guide my muzzle 'n my actions."

"That's not a bad thing." Lupus replied, "It's what makes our family survivors, Wolf. Never give up, and always trust your instincts." "Hey!" James said, poking the elder wolf in the side. "No misquoting McCloud Family lines." That's when Wolf's ringtone disturbed the conversation. "I'll be right back, okay? I gotta take this call." Wolf grinned apologetically.

"It's okay, son." James said with a smile as wolf walked away. As soon as wolf was outside the room, he picked up his com. "this better be important, Leon." Wolf growled at his life long friend. "Would I disrupt your family day if it wasn't?"Leon answered impatiently, "HE has escaped prison." "WHAT?" Wolf snarled, "You know how BAD this is? My dad's moving away."

"Well, we should do the same. I am not going back to them." Leon said, "We swore we left that life behind, and I am not gonna get dragged back in there." "Of course we're not. Calm the fuck down, Leon. I'll talk to my dad about us both getting the hell out of dodge. I'll let you know shortly."

As wolf walked inside, his face looked like an autumn storm had passed over him. Everyone sensed the change in his mood instantly. "What's wrong, son?" James asked. He absolutely hated seeing his son like that. "You remember where you found me?" Wolf asked, instantly putting Fox and James on alert. "Leon just called. The big boss has escaped. I think it would be best if Fox, Leon and I left this planet, within the hour."

"Don't you think that's a bit rash?" Lupus asked, to which James and Wolf both immediately responded "NO"

"We're moving to the Papetoon family home." James continued, "I will take over your schooling."

"What? Why, dad?" Fox asked, "We only just started and now you are taking us from school? This is so not fair." as he spoke, he noticed Wolf grow more scared with each word. "... is it that bad, Wolf?"

"Yes, it is, Fox. I'll explain everything once all of us are on the Greatfox away from here." Wolf told Fox. James pondered for a moment. "I'll call captain Powalsky and suggest we bring Leon along. Lupus, take these two to the great fox, now, and get her in orbit. I won't take any chances whatsoever."

"I understand." Lupus said, smiling. "Kids, you ever been in a custom design fighter before?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Starpups**

****chapter nine****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

As Fox and wolf flew up to the Greatfox, their moods could not have been more opposite. Wolf tried his best to calm fox, as he himself slowly got at ease, leaving the planet behind. "So, I guess I should tell you my story now, Fox." he sounded sad and relieved at once. You know what my eye looks like under the patch. When I was ten, I was left to die by my dad, with a knife through the eye. Someone found me, and I was taken in, by the Bloodfangs. It was there that I met a young runaway lizard, and we stuck together, quickly growing popular. They taught me to fight, and to steal, but also to read and write. It's why I get away with all my crap at school, and why I am so good in combat classes. Why I could ride a bike when I was fifteen. Then one day, the boss spoke in our gang hideout, and something changed."

"Later I learned he had signed some shady contract. I had always been taught to steal from the crooked, the thieves and the corrupted. Now, we were robbing stores and banks. It was only a matter of time before the police would find out hideout. When they did... me and Leon crawled under the bed as the shooting went down. James found us there, with officer Powalski. Leon's dad took him home and James could not stomach the idea of putting me in some orphanage, so he took me in instead. You know the rest."

"And what happened now?" Fox asked, "Why the panic? What's so special about this one escaped prisoner?" "He is the leader of our gang faction." Wolf sounded forlorn as he spoke, "He had some simple rules. Once you are in, there is no getting out. That's why, I cannot let them drag me back in. They'd threaten you to get me. That's why we can't stay. Not near them. Can you... please tell our friends? Without... telling them everything? I... don't think I can stand looks of pity from them."

"Well, now that we are doing confessions," Lupus chimed in, "I think I should go next. I have a confession to make too. I know I said earlier I had nothing to do with Rage... that is not entirely true, for you see, Wolf, I am your hallf-brother. We share him as our father. I think you knew when you looked into my eyes."

"We have met before." Wolf stated simply. "I do not know when, or how I know, but we have, so I believe you."

"I held you when you were just a puppy in my arms." Lupus spoke with regret as he prepared his ship for landing on board the Greatfox "If I had known then, I would not have left you with dad. I wanted to pick you up sooner, but am sure you have heard about the crimes of Lupus O'Donnell. I can't exactly go prance around Corneria while they think I'm a sociopath and a serial killer."

"So..." Fox asked, "what I don't get... how is my dad so sure you are not?" "Well.." Lupus answered with a hint of embarrassment, "Your dad and I were on a date when the first murder took place I'm framed for. He believes someone powerful in the cornerian army or police force tried to frame me for a string of murders. The media quickly took off with the Dark son of Slaver lord O'Donnell. There was no trail, no hearing, just one day I am a regular citizen, the next I am on the run with a Dead or Alive bounty on my head. I got very lucky to have such a loyal husband."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up there... husband? You and my dad are married?" Fox growled, "When? Why was I not invited to the wedding? Aren't kids supposed to give permission before a widowed parent remarries?" "Hold your horses, kiddo, one question at a time." Lupus replied, docking his ship, "I married your father... two years ago. It was a small ceremony with the rest of starfox as witnesses and a family friend as the official. I'm sorry for the secrecy, but it would cost your father everything to be associated with me. "You are pretty cool for a wanted guy." Fox grinned, "May I call you big bro, Lupus?"

"I would be honored." he spoke as they disembarked. "You will come to my home next, am I right? It's a stop along the way. It's got long range equipment to talk to your friends. Come, let's check up on James and the Powalskis." with ferm strides he led the kids through the halls of the greatfox, into a video where three projections sat circular in a room, with a few empty chairs. The holograms were Pigma, Peppy, and James. "I've just collected Leon. His father has some affairs to take care off, but he will join us on Papetoon as soon as he's done."

"I don't get it." Peppy said, "Why the rush now? Why blow the secrets after such a long time?" "Because time's run out, Peppy." Lupus growled, taking a seat. "Things have been set in motion. We don't know where it will go, but I had to get the kids out of dodge. The Greatfox is already in orbit. We're making a quick stop at Sargasso on the way. Just get your ass over here, James. Greatfox out." Then he looked back at there the kids stood, only to find them missing. "Fuck me." he shouted as he ran after their scent, stopping when he caught up with them in the rec room. They were in the middle of turning the couch into a tent.

"So then we attach this here," Wolf said. "You may try clamping it," Lupus replied, "but no pinning or anything to damage that thing, will you? That couch belonged to my mother." "Okay, brother, we'll keep the couch intact." then Fox came out of the adjoined kitchen section. "Well, bro, I raided the pantry but there are absolutely no snacks so I prepared a few sandwiches instead. Who wants one?"

"One for me please." Lupus said, grinning as he took one, "good to see you are already feeling at home." "We always loved flying." Fox answered, "and I have been on this ship before." That's when the door slid open, and Wolf was tackled from behind by a flurry of scales


	11. Chapter 10

**Starpups**

****chapter ten****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

Before Wolf realised what was happening, he was on his chest, with two green scaled paws around his neck. "Hey Leon." Wolf muttered, as he laid on the floor. "Can you get off my back?" "Oh, right." Leon chuckled, quickly scurrying off to the side, so Wolf could get up. "I'm so glad we're pulling out of there!" Leon smiled brightly.

James turned on the television. "As you know, the Bloodfang gang leader has escaped prison. The reward for his capture is 50.000 credits. In related news, a wave of assassinations has occurred in the aftermath of the escape. We believe the leader is trying to reclaim his place at the head of the former Bloodfangs. Authorities advise to avoid the warehouse and southeast districts at all costs. If you live in these areas, we advise you contact off-world family. Lastly. The police is looking for this bandicoot." an image appeared on the screen of a blue bandicoot, with babyblue hair on his head, hiding his eyes for the camera. "These images were taken at a fuel station close to the Demonfox residence. Whether this is part of the on-going gang wars has yet to be decided, but K. Bandicoot's involvement in the Demonfox housefire was confirmed by his accomplice who was caught at the scene. By a miracle though, the youngest members of the family escaped unharmed." as the camera shows footage of two baby foxes cuddled together on their sides, each having three tails, including one that's gray. One fox had a red eye and a tiny demon wing visible to the camera, the other a blue eye and an angel wing. That would be all for today's news. We thank you for watching and hope you join us at six for the evening news. "

"Things are really getting out of hand there, and I know they'll come for you too." James said, "but I'm sure that once we are safely on Papetoon, we'll be fine." Wolf smiled. His new dad really did care for him, tossing his entire life away just so that he would be safe. "Thank you, James." Leon hugged James. "So where are we going?"

"To our home on Papetoon." Lupus replied, smiling. "Wait, wait, wind back." Fox sputtered. "You mean the family mansion? We haven't gone there since mom died." "I know, I had to drag him back kicking and screaming the first time I was there. Anyway, who's up for a game of super Beat 'em up? I got the newest edition, fresh from the stores, still sealed and all." all three kids beamed, when a com ringed. James smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I really gotta take this." he said as he made a quick exit. "Saved by the bell. Yeah?" he answered the call, as a hologram of Beltino Toad appeared.

"Hey, James, I wanna collect that favor you owe me." the frog said. "You know that my work means I travel a lot. Your com says you're near Corneria. Can you pick up my son Slippy from the planet? I don't like the way things are going down there, and I'm sure between you and lupus there should be enough dumb luck, er, I mean talent to make something of a mercenary out of him, right?" "If he has your talent for it, I think he might be a good team mechanic. I'll go pick him up right away." "Thanks, Furball." "You're welcome, Four-eyes." James grinned as he cut the communication. "I'll be out for a tiny bit, then we'll leave the planet behind. You three enjoy yourself playing video games in the tent?"

"We'll live" Lupus and Fox replied at the same time as the wolf's tail vanished into the tent. James grinned as he walked up to his Arwing. "Dodged yet another bullet there." then he heard a frustraited howl coming from the rec room. "wonder which brother is losing."

Meanwhile, inside the tent, which now hung over the tv, the couch, and two chairs for support, Lupus was howling in fury, as he was being smashed across the screens by this two sons-in-law. "You're really bad at this, Lupus." Fox grinned. "I can play Baby Sparks and still beat you." "Heck, I can beat you with Jumper Frog or Miss Floaty!" wolf added, causing Lupus to let out a heavy sigh. "How about we play something else? I know, i'll show you the Virtual reality room."

"We have a virtual reality room?" Fox asked, looking up with a bright smile. "Yes," Lupus replied, "and right now it's hooked to the flight simulation programs. How would you like to get your first real Arwing training?" The three boys were already in the hallway before he could finish. Fox smiled sheepishly, "Which way to the VR?" "This way." the elder wolf grinned, leading the way.

James smiled as he looked at his survailance screen with a smile. "Glad my family's getting along..." he muttered as he set course for the planet. "ROB, Triangulate Slippy's com, please." he said, while he approached the surface. "The com signal is tracable to a dorm room registered to Slippy Toad. I marked the dorm on your map." "Thanks, Rob." James said, hanging up as he walked over the academy campus. As soon as he approached the campus though, he got swarmed with students asking for his autograph. James sighed and let himself be led to the cafeteria, muttering to himself. "This is gonna take a while."

-Meanwhile, science labs-

Slippy was building a mini sub based on his schematics. "So now I use these lead plates to simulate the equipment weight, and determine how much it can carry and still float." Slippy grinned as he put an empty hull in a tank of water. "That will immediately test how long the material can stay waterproof." he commented as he kept loading in weights till his boat was right at the edge of sinking. "Okay... and that proves my math. Time to go home." Slippy grinned as he walked past the cafeteria. "Good, if they're busy, I'm home free." he muttered as he ran out. "oh, right... I'm forgetting the meeting!" the frog said as he ran out, straight for Leon's dorm.


	12. Chapter 11

**Starpups**

****chapter eleven****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

James watched with pain in his eyes as Slippy left, while he was stuck signing autographs. He quickly faked an emergency call, and fled the building, but he'd lost Slippy. "I guess I'll be meeting him at his place then." he muttered as he hopped in his arwing and sped off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a bulldog police officer knocked on the door of an orphanage. In his paws, he had a basket, with two fox kits. They were tightly hugged together and their eyes were shut tightly. The door opened, to reveal an elder black wolf with white tribal markings sticking out of his robes. "How can I... Wait... officer... Pepper, I believe? Are these..." "Yes." George smiled, "I'm afraid they are... they've been cuddled together like this since we found them, and screamed the entire station into a panic when we tried to separate them. Please, take good care of them, find a place where they will be happy."

"You know how I am." the wolf grinned, "like all the other boys, I will raise them as my own until the day comes for them to spread their wings, or until someone adopts them, like I do with all the kids." he gently took the basket and took them inside. He scratched the one with an angel wing behind the ear, and it let out a cute yawn as he walked inside with them. "I'm not gonna let anyone split you up."

Slippy was in a panic now. He'd been to Leon's room. It looked like it had been ransacked. Leon's bags and valuables were gone, as well as his clothes. He quickly made his way to Fox and wolf's room, and found it in similar chaos. He raced to his room, grabbed some basics, and called a cab. He sprinted out of the building and leaped into the cab, giving instructions to drive to the Beltino mansion in the wealthy they drove off, he saw awhite and blue fighter fly overhead. "good to know Starfox are still on top of everything." he muttered as he drove off while James' ship landed on top of the building. James ran down the stairs to slippy's floor. James used a zip line to sail down to slippy's floor, before remotely unhooking it and sprinting to Slippy's room.

As he walked up to it, he saw the door left ajar, a quick check inside revealed his suspicions were right. The computer was gone. The clothes were gone. He sprinted back to the roof. "Beltino, I lost Slippy. I think he might be on the run. Where would he run?" "Well, I think he'd go to my place first." Beltino said as James leaped up the stairs, "There is a key in the porch lamp." "Thank you" James said as he leaped into the arwing and sped off to the adress he knew so well. The place where he went daily to have this fighter designed. The place where a friend for life lived.

Slippy dug through the pantry with a groan. "Nothing..." he said to no one in particular. He ran off to the grocery store, not even bothering to lock the door behind him. "I need food, drinks, there's nothing in there. How am I gonna stay in the house if there is nothing to eat!" Slippy muttered as he explored the nearest supermarket.

Meanwhile James landed in the mansion's back yard. He did a quick walk around, and swiped the spare key, unlocking the door, only to realise it was already unlocked. He ran inside to Slippy's room, and the frog's bags were there. "maybe he's gone shopping or something."

An hour later, Slippy returned home, to find the lights were on in the living room. "Dad? When did you get." he called out as he walked into the livingroom, to find James inside. "Hey Slip, sorry, it's not your dad, but he asked me to pick you up. We're moving to my family's home town on Papetoon, and he asked me to get you as well. This planet is no longer safe."

"Papetoon? Isn't that a dry warm world that's a frog skin's nightmare?" Slippy asked, looking rather hesitant.

"Not near the lakes, and I have this family mansion with a private beach." James ensured the frog, "I can tell you Beltino spent years there when we were young." "Well... okay then." Slippy replied "Let's get going... wait, is that why Leon, Fox and Wolf are gone?"

James smiled, grabbing a bag. "Shall we?"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town, a red fox dressed in black walked up to the roof of an abandoned warehouse. On that roof were four hooded figures. "Look at you." The fox grinned, "so serene when they have to meet, but fighting over the scraps of my empire like little children. No wonder the police got the upper hand. I'm gonna head downstairs. Who of you comes down after me will be my leutennant. And just to make sure there will be no more fighting between you for my favor or my power, only one of you will come down those stairs."

"This is not your city anymo-" one of the hooded figures replied, but he never got to finish, as he was quickly taken out by a laser to the brain. "any more complaints?" the fox asked. He got no reply as he walked down the stairs. He heard something slam on the floor and guns blazing. "Still my city it seems. Good to know I can just waltz back in after a few years in prison and it's all still mine. He heard a scream followed by a sickening crunch as one of the three rival gang lords had a crash meeting with the walkway. "What should I do now? Go tease the police again... or... I know. Guys, bring me the updated scematics of the Cornerian Weapons Research lab."

"Sir" one of his assistants replied, "We don't have those scematics." the fox let out a sigh. "I am gone for a few years and no one keeps up their work? Don't have is not good enough. How long till I do have them?" "One week, sir." "Good enough. Don't disappoint." the assistant runs off, just as a timber wolf walks down the stairs. "Do you need anything of me, my lord, or may I scrub off the blood stains?" "When your fur is back in order, I want you to start building a profile map on the three idiots that locked me up. George Pepper, James McCloud and Slyfer Powalski." "Yes sir."


	13. Chapter 12

**Starpups**

****chapter twelve****

****I own an original story. This isn't it.****

**James was outside training the youngsters while Lupus was enjoying a little downtime. Turned out Sargasso was as relyable as ever. As soon as he'd left the station, Rage had resumed command. It was clear to him now that he was not gonna be getting control over it with his father alive.**

**He looked outside and saw the kids practicing with their guns. "At least they are happy." he sighed. "They don't realise the dangerous times they live in. I hope we can keep it that way. I really do." he turned his attention to Pigma, who sat across from him. "Now... how are we gonna support this? We don't have the money to feed this many people for long." Pigma scratched his chin. "We could... start test flying ships for Beltino. He's been asking for us to do so for ages already, and he's paying well. Besides, we trust him, so why not put some faith on his machines?" "Because last time he game a a tour of his "perfectly safe research facility" I nearly lost my tail." Lupus replied with a sigh, "But you got the right idea... we'll need to start taking mercenary work well below our pedigree."**

**"You worry too much, Lupus. We'll make it work." Pigma smiled, "I have been bookkeeping for the team, and I have been stockpiling as best I could with our profits... splitting our profits over two more men than we have and putting half that money into a savings account, while using the other half to pay our team expences. We'll make it. Somehow." "Maybe the local LEOs can use a hand." Lupus sighed, "and Beltino can pay for his son's stay and teaching." "You know James will hate that suggestion." Pigma replied, "Which is why you're telling me first, right?" "Right. So, how about we play a quick round of that card game you like so much?." "With pleasure."**

**Outside, Slippy and Leon were laying in the cool sand, collapsed under a large parasol. Fox and Wolf were trying to do more laps around the track than the other, but they had done 50 laps under Lylat's harsh rays, and were moving stiffly, on uneven and blistered footing. James walked out and joined the lizard and the frog, dropping a blue cool box into the sands. "So, who's up for a popsicle? I got lemon, strawberry and orange flavor." he said as he pulled out the ice lollies. Slippy smiled broadly, "I'd like the strawberry one please." he said and james handed it to him. "thank you sir." then he turned around to ask leon, only to find leon already sucking on a lemon popsicle. "they awe vewy good siw. Fank you." the lizard said. James' had a quizzical look on his face for a moment. He hadn't seen or heard the lizard move. "Leon, maybe we should start giving you different exercises."**

**"Did I do that badly today?" Leon asked, his voice cracking at the thought of not being good enough. "Not at all" James said, scratching the back of the young lizard's head, to calm him. "I just think... I might have discovered a hidden talent of yours. Would you like to see if I'm right?" he asked, a fond smile turning devious as the lizard nodded. "Okay, here is what I want you to do. when you've finished your ice lolly, go inside, and tie Pigma's shoelaces together without being seen by anyone. Then come back out here. That'll teach him to drag all that sand and mud into the house. I might have an extra lemon for you when you get back." Leon nodded with a gleeful smile as he kept working on his little refresher, "I'll see whad I can do." that's then they heard a loud thud as Fox finally keeled over, getting sand all over his muzzle.**

**Wolf laughed his ass off as Fox collapsed, before he took hold of him and started dragging him to the shade, where he promptly collapsed as well and passed out. As Leon finished his popsicle, he got up and walked his way to the house, before sticking to the wall, and changing his scales to camouflage against it. James nodded approvingly as the cameleon disappeared around the corner. He stuck to the walls as much as he could, waiting for his scales to adjust to the reduced lighting as he got inside. Then he crouched low to the floor, slithering between hiding spots as he listened for where Pigma's voice came from, finding his way to the living room. Once there, he waited until pigma and Lupus were distracted with the conversation, which was about new ships or something, and slid under the table, careful to avoid people's feet as he completed his mission, even sneaking in a photograph with his phone as proof before he snuck back out as quietly as he had entered, allowing his scales to return to their normal green color before he scurried back to the parasol where James handed him the promised ice lolly before returning to bandaging his sons' feet.**

**Pigma grinned. "So, we're in agreement about starting up a small mercenary company to not use too much of our savings then?" Pigma asked as he stood up. "I'll go arrange the paperwork right away." they quickly shook hands, then he turned and headed for the door. James startled up from a loud crash. "That's it for training today, guys"he said, hoisting wolf over his shoulder, let's go inside and prepare dinner." he had a wicked grin on his muzzle as he walked back home, checking to see if his sunglasses were still in the right place. He wouldn't want his eyes to give away the plot after all.**

**As he led the troups inside he left his past out sons under the umbrella. He looked at pidma who was sprawled out over the floor. "What's up. Tripped over one of your sand heaps?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Pigma let out an indignant snort. "Very funny James." he reached up and grasped a hold of James' outstretched paw, as hoisted him back on his feet. The swine looked down at his worn old sports shoes, and sighed as he saw his shoes were tied together. "What the hell? Lupus, did you learn to tie shoes with your hindpaws?"**

**"Ofcourse not." the wolf scoffed. "Then who did?" Pigma asked, and James just couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "I did it, Pigma. while you were discussing. It was a stealth training exercise, sir." Leon said, a faint blush on his cheek at the confession.**

**Lupus looked at James. "You know we don't have the expertise inhouse to train someone for stealth properly. James grinned "But we do. time to put those extra academy classes to use, love." "What? Me? But I haven't done a stealth mission in years!" he replied, startled. James stared down on him "You're the best we've got. We can hire a specialist once you've taught him the basics." **


End file.
